Field of the Invention
This disclosure relates to methods of collecting and analyzing biological samples and biological waste.
Background of the Invention
Collecting fecal and urine samples according to traditional methods may be a messy, hazardous, inconvenient, and emotionally uncomfortable for the individual providing the sample. Typically, it is important to keep fecal and urine samples separate. A device is needed which may collect fecal and urine samples for storage or analysis which is convenient, discrete, sanitary, automated, and capable of preventing the cross-contamination of the feces and urine.